


Consequences

by TankyTeemo



Series: Lovable Pester [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, High School, Hot Sex, M/M, Post-Resident Evil 6, Smut, Teenage chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankyTeemo/pseuds/TankyTeemo
Summary: After leaving Wesker and Blue Umbrella to rejoin the BSAA, Chris discovers things aren't what they seem anymore. As he ponders about his teenage days and his first encounters with Wesker, he realizes that sometimes the things that seem bad for you at first, are what's best in the end.





	1. Egg

Chris yawned as he opened his eyes to a clear sky. He looks over at Claire, who was cuddling his niece, named Joy, of just a few months old. They were lounging in the city park, enjoying the warm weather of summer. He couldn’t help but wonder how his life would’ve been if he had stayed with Wesker. Would he have wanted to have a child? Just thinking about it made Chris sick. If they ever would have, Wesker would have surely made their kid an experiment.

'Aw sweety are you hungry?’ Claire asks Joy. Chris sees Claire hesitate and grab a snack from her bag. Chris stops her.

‘She just ate.’ Chris explains. With the withholding of the snack, Joy starts crying.

Claire sighs. 'Now look what you did.’ Claire tries to comfort Joy. She pulls out the snack again and Joy stops crying. ‘Once in a while shouldn't matter right?’

Chris looks at his sister doubtfully. He sighs.

'If she gets fat it's your fault.’ Chris jokes.

Claire gawks.

‘I’ll love her no matter what. Just like you Chris.'

Chris smiles back at her.

X

‘Assholes...’ a teenage Chris spits, as his bullies at Raccoon highschool walk away laughing. They had been teasing him about his clothes. They were old-fashioned, torn denims. Chris didn't really have a choice in what he could wear as they were the only clothes his foster home had in his size at that moment. He was growing into a handsome young fellow quite too quickly.

‘Hey, just ignore them.’ Brad Vickers, Chris’ best and only friend, tells Chris. Chris sighs. ‘Sometimes I just wish I could...’

Life at school was boring for Chris. He never really connected with his classmates: the fact Chris didn't have parents made him quite different, as people didn't know how to react to it. Most of them had rather just keep their distance, awkwardly. This, with the care he took of his little sister Claire, gave him little time for himself. As the boys his age were all dealing with their lust and desire for girls, Chris was teaching Claire how to be strong. After his parents passed away, Barry, a skilled cop, took care of them until he could find them a foster home. Chris had looked up to him ever since. So he tried to be like Barry.

He loved helping his sister become a total badass, but also longed for his freedom. _Nothing as free as flying..._ Chris would mumble to himself whenever he'd see a plane soaring over the city.

'Hey Chris, you should come to our party tonight.' Brad suggests. He was holding his bike, ready to cycle away. School had just finished and Chris had planned on heading home to help Claire with her homework. 'I don't know if I can... You know my sis-’ Chris tries.

'Aw come on Chris, don't leave me hanging bro. It’s my birthday.’ Brad presses. Chris looks at Brad. Brad looked excited and not going would probably hurt his feelings. Chris had always put the needs of his sister above his own, not really giving him time to be there for his friends... or himself.

'Al-alright. I'll come.’ Chris says, trying to put up an excited face.

X

At the BSAA, Chris’ smile disappears as his assistant drops and entire stack of paperwork on his desk. He looks through them with dismay: another long day at the BSAA ahead of him.

Did he really leave Wesker and Blue Umbrella for this?

Somehow Chris got the feeling they were doing more work over there than here. The bureaucracy of things nowadays were holding off a lot of progress at the BSAA. Ever since the world had been rid of Umbrella, the BSAA hasn't been the same. The world simply didn't seem to care that much anymore... and so seemed his subordinates.

Chris takes a sip of his tea and decides to leave most of the paperwork untouched. Instead he searches the BSAA database and tries to look up anything on Tentsu, the company behind Piers’ kidnapping and a new bioweapon he and Wesker had found underneath the Pacific Ocean. The database turns up nothing out of the ordinary... until Chris sees Tentsu had become one of the BSAA's biggest investors in his time of absence.

The BSAA is currently heavily indebted to them.

X

Chris made sure he wore his best clothes to Brad’s party. It was very simple: a plain T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. They had become too small for Chris’ physique now that he had taken it on himself to start training like Barry did, and they made him look even more toned. He was 17 at the time. Many girls at Brad’s party had a great interest in Chris, trying to flirt their way into his pants. Chris never really had an interest in them though. He actually struggled to like girls. The fact that he secretly had a small crush on his best friend Brad was something he never dared to tell anyone, even Claire.

But under all the pressure, Chris still tries to flirt back with the girls. It was only under the heavy influence of alcohol that he was capable of doing that though. He never really knew how to deal with his feelings anyways. He didn’t get that class on 'dealing with homosexual feelings' in school or at his foster home.

As the party started blasting hard music, they all decided te play truth or dare. It was Chris’ turn and he decided on a dare. His challenge would be: to throw an egg at the RPD. As drunk as Chris had become, he agreed without hesitation. ‘Fuck the police!’ Brad’s friends chanted as they headed for the RPD, grinning and laughing all their way to it.

In his drunken state, Chris realized quite late that Barry actually worked there. Too late now though... he had his egg in his hand and everyone was watching him, standing in front of the RPD. Suddenly, rain started pouring down on them and Chris’ audience quickly dissipated.

‘Come on Chris, don't be a chicken now!’ Brad encourages.

Chris takes a deep breath and aims his egg at a window. All the lights seemed off, so Barry wouldn't be at work, would he? Chris raises his arm and flings the egg over the fence, to have it fly over to the window and stain it with a yellow splash.

But just when he turns around, proudly, an RPD car stops close to him.

‘Run!!’ Brad screams. Brad and his friends bolt away from the RPD and make their way out just in time.

For Chris though, being as drunk as he was, he didn’t know what to do. He froze.

As Chris stood there silently, the car door opened and the sound of shoes being placed in a wet puddle sizzled through Chris' mind. Chris then sees someone stepping out of the RPD car.

It was a man with piercing green eyes and sleek blond hair.

The man took a moment to eye down Chris, whose skintight shirt had been rained soaking wet. Chris looked back at the man, who seems quite agitated by the brunet. Rain dripped down Chris’ scared face as he tried to muster up an explanation.

'I was jus-' Chris tried.

‘You’re going to come with me and clean that egg, Mr. Redfield.’ Wesker states.


	2. Shirt

_“I still can't believe it.” Jill muttered, a sting in her voice. Chris saw her looking down at the mansion which was up in flames. They had just escaped by chopper, having survived a nightmarish ordeal with monsters, zombies and a terrifying tyrant._

_Chris was still trembling and couldn't look down. In one night their entire lives were thrown upside down. He had lost friends, seen horrors he never could've imagined and had been betrayed by his captain. The one he trusted his life with. The one he secretly loved and wished all the best for._

_Chris looked at Jill and their eyes connected. In their glances they both showed a piercing sense of confusion and disbelief. They were visibly scarred by the demons that haunted them down below, but still could not admit everything that had happened._

_They stayed quiet for the entire ride back, slowly succumbing to the dark world that had entered their lives._

X

Chris looked at the egg splatter staining the window of the RPD Western offices. Even during the evening the yolk was clearly visible to everyone who walked past the RPD. He didn’t have anything to wipe it with. Sadly for him, the rain hadn’t done much of the work for him and now here he was, trying to obey this police officer. A mysterious blond one, who seemed way to eager to keep on his sunglasses on this cloudy day.

“I think I’ll need a wet cloth or something, sir.” Chris says nervously, afraid to directly look at the blond man.

Wesker was standing behind him, eyeing him silently.

“Do you think we have specified wet cloths just laying around for cleaning occasional egg splatter from our windows?” Wesker responds annoyed.

Chris frowns, slightly offended by the degrading tone Wesker used. He slowly turns around to face Wesker, as rebellious as he’d like to be. “No sir, but-”

Wesker walks up to Chris intimidatingly. Chris instinctively backs up against the window, until he leans against it.

Wesker leans close into him and slowly takes off his sunglasses, showing his vibrant green eyes and being close enough for Chris to catch his scent. “If there are no specified wet cloths available to you, then why don’t you find something else that doesn’t belong to the people you just disgraced?” Wesker interrogates.

The young brunette was mesmerized by Wesker’s eyes and yet scared out of his pants at the same time. He nods at the man who was now strangely close to him. “I-I’ll try...” Chris stutters. 

Wesker sees Chris’ frightened, yet piercing blue eyes and gives him a small grin, which raises Chris’ heartbeat in an unexpected way.

Wesker leans back. He then reaches out his hand in a civil manner. “The names Albert by the way. Albert Wesker.” Chris doesn’t hesitate and shakes the man’s hand. “Chris. Chris Redfield, sir. But you already knew from Barry I guess...” Chris notices Wesker’s firm grip and the muscles elegantly defining his arm, kinda jealous at the mans subtle, yet manly arm hair. Wesker lets go of Chris’ hand and heads for the front door of the RPD. Just before entering he glances back at Chris. “When I come back, the window is clean, or you’ll be spending the night here.” he threatens casually.

Chris doesn’t register the door shutting. He looks flustered, filled with adrenaline.

There was something about that man... Chris knew. He imagined him arresting a criminal, somehow just as controlled and manly as the blond’s subtle arm hair.

Chris giggles, but with the sound of it he snaps back to reality and quickly throws away his thoughts like he always does when a boy, or in this case a man, becomes too _interesting_. He then looks up at the egg splatter and sighs. 

X

“Chris, don’t. Please. You just left him.” Claire begs.

Chris was standing at her desk, as he had brought her a stack of documents. They were all intel on Tentsu, the company Blue Umbrella had linked to a new E-type bioweapon.

“When I was with Wesker we found links between Tentsu and the creation of a new bioweapon.” Chris informs urgently. “And somehow they have become one of the primary investors for the Eastern BSAA branch.”

“Chris you know I can’t keep an eye on the BSAA while you’re gone, especially not when Terrasave needs me.” Claire answers. “And what kind of sister would I be if I’d just let you join Blue Umbrella just after you escaped you know who?”

Chris sighs. He sits down on the chair opposite of Claire and looks at her. He grabs her hands warmly, to which Claire looks up at Chris frustrated. “I’m not joining them.” Chris smiles reassuringly. “See it as a recon mission.”

Claire sighs, still not liking the idea.

Chris let’s go of his sister’s hands. He looks at her, more seriously this time. “They are the perfect proxy to investigate Tentsu without raising suspicion. You know that.”

Claire remains silent, knowing Chris is right. Tentsu had been suspicious in their interactions with Terrasave as well, something she couldn’t flat out deny. 

She nods silently, giving Chris the family go-ahead. He would join Blue Umbrella’s mercenary team as an official BSAA operate, aiding them in their next mission investigating the E-type bioweapon.

Whether Wesker would be involved in that mission, Chris didn't know yet.

X

It had become really dark outside when Wesker came out of the RPD to check up on Chris. When he reached the window, it looked clean, though there was no clear sign of Chris. Had he left?

But just as Wesker wanted to head back inside again, he sees a shirtless teenager sitting on a bench in the RPD garden with an egg-stained shirt clutched in his hands. He had a somber look in his eyes.

Wesker walks up to the brunette.

“Still here, I see.” Wesker states, eyeing the teenager curiously.

Chris tenses at the sudden presence, making his somber look disappear with a nervous smile. “Yeah... I- uh...” Chris realizes he’s still very shirtless and can’t help but blush. “My caretaker had just bought this shirt for me and I don’t know if I can bring it back like this...”

Wesker looks at Chris, seeming to pity him.

“The RPD might have something for you.” Wesker suggests. “Care to come take a look?”

Chris looks up at Wesker surprised, his heart pounding in the way he had just been racking his brain on about. He actually wasn’t really sad about the shirt. He was just scared. Scared of the new world of feelings that were somehow more alive than ever. One of love, lust and desire. Something he never really dared to feel with Brad and something he knew would make some things a lot harder for him than they needed to be. 

Yet there was something about the blond man that made Chris feel as if he was allowed to feel what he always felt. As if the blond man understood him. 

As if he felt the same way. 

“Y-ye-yeah sure.” Chris answers, secretly hoping it would just be them both in the RPD.

“Alright then. Come with me.” Wesker says, as he heads towards the RPD.

Chris follows Wesker closely, feeling chilly in the evening air, curious to explore this new world of feelings around _Albert_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, sorry for the long wait! I actually have a job now after graduating film school and I get to work on incredible series and movies! Super happy. Only thing was, I really had to adjust to the rhythm and schedule before I could find time and energy to continue writing this delicious story. Glad that I can finally share with you this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)!


	3. Shower

_"So wait Ada was a clone?" Chris asked Leon confused._

_Chris and Leon were sitting in a bar. It was the night after the reinstatement of Chris' at the BSAA. He had decided to stay after Piers' incredible sacrifice, to honor him._

_"Well technically a B.O.W., she just looked like Ada." Leon answers. "So it never really was Ada Wong who wronged you Chris. I just wanted you to know."_

_Chris shakes his head. "Just so I don't kill her the next time she appears?" He sighs and takes a sip of his whisky._

_They share a short silence._

_"How can you love someone that's just so wrong for you, Leon?" Chris asks confused._

_Leon grins at Chris. He takes a sip of his Pornstar Cocktail._

_"I don't know how or why, Chris." Leon answers and he looks up at Chris, straight into his sapphire eyes, as cheesy as only Leon could. "I only know I do."_

X

Wesker saw Chris study the statue of justice. The adolescent seemed fathomed by the symbolic beauty.

Wesker couldn't stand it. It stood for a misconceived concept of balance and order. To Wesker, most if not all humans were savage creatures incapable of exceeding their pathetic human forms. Or at least more often than not.

"Come Redfield, locker room is upstairs. There should be a shirt for you." Wesker told Chris. His voice snapped Chris out of his fascination.

"Oh, yes sir." The young brunette replied and he followed Wesker past the dripping windows. It had started raining outside again.

Wesker couldn't help but catch Redfield looking at him in a funny way. He felt a weird tension hanging in the air. An orphan, who happened to be physically perfect. This Redfield boy would suffice perfectly for one of Birkins experiments downstairs. Though he did feel something else going on. Something he couldn't exactly put his finger on.

X

Dirt was circling the air. The helicopter which caused it had a Blue Umbrella logo on it, slowly landing on the BSAA helipad to pick up Chris. Even though this new 'Umbrella' had miraculously been deemed trustworthy by federal investigators, its supposed good nature still sent a chill down Chris' spine. Probably because only he knew Wesker lead this new organization and everything that blond man touched had something sinister about it.

Yet, Chris of all people knew Wesker also had a human side to him. A side he always wished would take over, even when he seemed too far gone. He did love him after all. Nothing could change that. What he could change was whether he'd act on that love. 

One thing he had done was to keep knowledge about Wesker's involvement with Blue Umbrella from the FBI.

Once the helicopter landed, a mercenary in full gear stepped out. He went up to Chris.

"Good to see you again, buddy." the mercenary said and he took off his helmet, showing his short silver hair and piercing silver eyes. Hunk glanced shortly at Claire who was standing behind Chris. Even she couldn't help but blush a little. It kinda offended her.

Chris couldn't help but smile at Hunk as the man went in to hug Chris.

"So you changed your mind about us, huh?" Hunk grinned after leaving their embrace.

Chris sighed. "I just know that we both want a certain company gone."

The brunette took a deep breath and followed Hunk towards the helicopter.

"Don't forget to Skype me tonight!" Claire shouted.

"Wouldn't miss it for a B.O.W." Chris replied with a reassuring smile and he soon turned into his cold professional stupor as the helicopter lifted off and headed for Blue Umbrella's public operational facility.

X

Chris looked at Albert as the blond pulled out a key to open his locker. The key didn't match to Albert's frustration Chris saw.

"Wrong key?" Chris asks politely, trying to make some conversation. It did seem a bit strange to him that Albert would just invite him in like this. In strange situations Chris hated the silence, so he would always try to say something, would a silence take too long.

Albert sighed. "It was, before they changed the locks. Mr. Burton likes to play jokes on me from time to time." Albert turns around and looks at a grinning Chris. "They're not funny." Albert adds slightly annoyed.

Chris' grin disappears and he blushes. Looking at Albert directly, Chris couldn't help but look down at the blondes skin tight T-shirt. It was also definitely the bulge in Mr. Wesker's pants that his eyes lingered to.

"What are you looking at?" Albert asks.

Chris tenses and quickly looks around the room... "Oh I am, uh-" and his eyes fall on a folded towel. "I wanted to take a shower." Chris blurts out.

Albert sees Chris look at the towel. He eyes down Chris curiously. He takes the towel and hands it to Chris and points further into the back of the locker room.

"Showers are over there." The blond says and he looks at Chris, daringly.

Chris stutters at his glance. He realized that he had just made everything worse. Now he had to undress and shower, NAKED, with this man in the same room. Everything was made a lot worse once Chris felt his pants feeling quite tight because of a massive boner.

"Thanks, sir." Chris quickly walked to the showers, found a stall and entered it, ceiling the door shut. He took off his shoes, socks, pants and underpants and threw them over the stall into the locker room. He quickly turned on the shower to fill the awkward silence with the sound of streaming water.

He exhaled. Finally able to think clearly again. He must've looked strange, he thought. Undressing in the shower: who even does that? Thinking about it made Chris blush again. He focused his ears on Albert and heard a door close. 

He must've left.

Trying to shower, even though he didn't really meant to do it, Chris couldn't take his mind off of the blond. Such a beautiful man. So elegant and yet dominant. So well defined and scary. Chris' erection became even harder. He stared at his own penis for a moment, nervous. His right hand slowly but surely grasped itself around it and he started to jerk off. Slowly and steadily.

He thought of Albert. His blond hairs, his well-defined arms, his strong voice and then his green eyes.

Chris moaned softly into the flowing water.

He imagined the blond man sitting in a chair, calling Chris over to his desk.

He would obey and the blond would let him sit on his lap facing him, feeling his big, defined body underneath.

He would slowly start riding against him, crotch against crotch, taking in that strong scent of his.

'You miss your daddy don't you?' Albert whispered softly. Chris nodded. He seemed vulnerable.

Albert stopped Chris' riding and moved his hand into the brunettes boxers and started to stroke his erection.

'You're safe with me.' Albert said calmingly. With his free hand he zipped open his own pants, letting his big member dangle out.

Chris' eyes went wide open. It was beautiful for a penis. Just as welldefined and irresistible as the blond himself. Chris couldn't help but take a closer look. He left Albert's lap and went on his knees. He took the blonds big pride into his mouth and started sucking on it. Chris looked at Albert and wanted to see if he was doing right by him. He felt safe in those green eyes and lustful at the same time.

He feels Alberts member jerk as it shoots cum into his mouth. Chris swallows obediently. Albert looks at Chris with a satisfied smile. He pulls Chris closer, gently. 'Thank me.' he suggested.

'Thank you, Albert.' Chris replied. Albert grinned. 'Call me Wesker, Chris.'

"Wesker..." Chris moaned and he came. In three jerks he spilled his seamen onto the shower walls. He sighs relieved and also ashamed. It wasn't okay to think this way about a police officer and definitely not okay to masturbate in their showers. But damn was it hot.

What Albert had said to him in his fantasy though... Why would he bring up his dad? Strange fantasy. Albert seemed so different from most people he dreamed about...

Slowing coming back to his senses,C grabs the shower head to wash himself off and spray off any seamen he spilled.

But just when he opens the shower stall he turns red like a tomato when he sees Wesker standing there, leaning with his back against the wall. He was shirtless, wearing black leather gloves and looking at Chris intensely.

Right in front of him.


	4. Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Real life is tenuous at times and doesn't always leave me time to work on this precious baby of mine! Love you all. xxx

_“So... you and Josh?” Chris insinuated. He and Sheva were cleaning themselves off in one of the Tricell locker rooms. Their guns needed some detailing after traversing the muddy swamps, and since they were near some showers anyway, they decided to clean up a bit as well. They figured sneaking wouldn’t be so effective if the soldiers could smell them from a mile away, and they hadn’t cleaned themselves since the mission started._

_Sheva was rinsing herself off in the shower, trying to get the strong scent of muck and blood out her clothing. She stepped out of the shower cabin and chuckled._

_“You ask this at a time like this?” Sheva asked. Chris looked up at Sheva, who was still wearing her tanktop and panties, soaking wet. She was hot._

_“Oh I...” Chris stared a moment. Sheva looks at Chris, who was shirtless himself: a perfectly formed handsome man. He was detailing his Hydra shotgun which was covered in mud._

_“You can’t have always been this big.” Sheva noticed. Chris blushed and looked at the floor. “I like to be as prepared as I can be.” The brunet answered._

_Sheva kept staring at Chris, trying to give him the hint. They were alone and some relieve from all the tension would be great._

_Chris didn’t look up though, to her disappointment. She studied Chris for a moment. He seemed nervous._

_“Josh... he is more like a brother to me.” Sheva said, to get back at Chris’ question. “This Jill... she’s more of a sister to you as well, isn’t she?” Sheva asked curious._

_Chris smiled. “Yeah... I mean,” Chris looks up at Sheva, which didn’t seem easy for him. “she and you... you both are truly beautiful, remarkable and amazing women. It’s just that... I’m not really into girls, if you know what I’m saying.” Chris admitted._

_Sheva chuckled. It was nice to get to know the real Chris._

_“Well then, what are you into?”_

X

Chris was standing there, buttnaked and still wet from the shower, with a shirtless Wesker looking at him intensely. He couldn’t move a muscle. 

Wesker then looked Chris from top to bottom. He noticed the brunet’s still slightly erect penis.

“You moaned my name.” Wesker stated.

“I...” Chris tried, but then quickly resorted to grabbing his clothes from the floor and started dressing himself. Wesker grinned and casually moved towards the bench in the locker room. Chris, now in his underwear, slowed down and saw Wesker gesture him to come sit.

Chris looked at the blond idly for a moment, taking in just how gorgeous the man was out of his uniform. He walked over, clothes still in his hands and sat down next to Wesker. He was too scared to look at the blond he had just masturbated to. He just kept staring blancly at the tiles patterning the floor.

“What are you planning on doing after high school?” Wesker asked casually.

The subject change made Chris feel a lot more at ease. “I want to become an air force pilot, s-sir.” Chris answered.

“You know how they are about boys like you in the army.” Wesker stated. 

Chris frowned. “No, I don’t, sir.”

Wesker sighed. He looked at Chris, to which Chris looked away, still afraid to look at the blond.

“Have you ever been with someone?” The blond asked. 

“I’m not gay.” Chris fired silently. Though it didn’t sound convincing. Something about Wesker made Chris feel unable to deny this part of himself. He felt too comforting, too safe. He couldn’t hide.

“Do you want to know how it’s like?” Wesker asked, looking at Chris warmly. Chris looked back at him, silently. The brunet’s sapphire eyes showed his deep desire, but his body showed his still very apparent fear and shame.

“I- I don’t know.” Chris answered, though his rapid heartbeat betrayed him.

Wesker nodded and smiled at Chris. The blond takes out a pen and a small notebook from his pocket and scribbles something down. He tears out the piece of paper and hands it to Chris.

Chris looks at it. It showed an address.

“My apartment.” The blond said. “Come by when you want to know.” He suggested.

Chris looked at Wesker, surprised at the implications. Wesker walks up to his locker and takes out a shirt, handing it to Chris.

“I’ll be taking a shower myself now. You do know the way out, I assume.” Wesker said.

Chris nodded. Wesker walked off towards the showers, leaving a mesmerized Chris behind.

The brunet then started dressing himself, his heartbeat racing.

X

The helicopter Chris was in landed at the Blue umbrella public operation facility in Louisiana. It was a tall, glass skyscraper, with a BLue Umbrella logo towering over the tech valley below. Chris felt a deep resentment the moment he saw the logo again: it was the reason he had suffered so much and the one thing he had done everything to destroy. And now it had become the one organisation that would be able to stop TENTSU, a _different_ Umbrella. How ironic.

Chris followed HUNK out of the helicopter and into the building. He was escorted towards an elevator, where they headed for the briefing room. 

As the elevator doors closed, Chris couldn’t help but ruminate. Would he see Wesker again?

“So what’s the deal Hunk?” Chris asked HUNK, as they waited for their elevator to reach their floor. He and the silver haired man where the only ones in the elevator.

HUNK grinned. “Thanks for the compliment Redfield, but since we’ve gone public, I go by the name of John. You'll hear all about the mission from the man himself.” He said to Chris, his silver eyes just as piercing as before. Chris sighed. Somewhere he hoped to be excited to see him, but instead he just felt... melancholic. He couldn't think to much about the past, though. He was there as a representative of the BSAA. “John..." Chris smirked. "A little generic, but I guess it fits you.” The brunet joked.

Hunk turned toward Chris and pushed him against the elevator wall. He looked at him intimidatingly. “I could stop this elevator and fuck your brains out, you know.” HUNK said teasingly.

Chris looked back at Hunk, not intending to show any interest through his sapphire eyes. Though he wasn’t very good at it. 

Hunk gave Chris a pestering, yet lustful kiss, which Chris reciprocated. Hunk broke away from the kiss and looked Chris dead in his eyes. “Don’t you forget who’s the real alpha, captain Redfield.” Hunk winked at Chris and the elevator doors opened behind them. He walked out leaving Chris flustered for a moment. The brunet shook his head grinning and quickly followed Hunk to the briefing room. It wasn’t Wesker anymore who occupied his mind.

X

Chris was standing in front of a tall apartment complex in the better parts of Raccoon City. He was dressed in his favorite T-shirt and hoodie and had a pair of shorts on. About half an hour ago, he had brought Claire to one of her friends for a sleepover. He didn’t have anything to do that night and since it was weekend, he decided to opt for a sleepover as well.

Chris buzzed number 71, Wesker’s residence. He looked into the camera and the door buzzed open. He froze for a moment, thinking about what he was about to do. His thoughts were screaming at him to run away, but, as if something else in him had control, he continued and took the elevator up to the 7th floor.

He was alone in the elevator, his thoughts running around. Was this a good idea? Did Wesker really mean what he meant? Was he sure he was ready? Wasn't it all going too fast? As his worries became increasingly more irrational, all made place for fear... and desire once the elevator doors opened.

There he saw the blond. Standing at the long balcony that was be entryway to the apartments. Wesker was casually looking over Raccoon City, wearing a neat dress shirt and black pants.

Chris stared at him from a distance. Once he noticed the doors wanted to close again, he quickly made it out, as the elevator went back down.

Wesker looked at Chris. He smiled warmly. Chris smiled back, trying to seem calm and collected. Though his nervousness was very apparent in the way he walked. His heart had never been beating this fast before.

He came to stand next to Wesker and looked over the city with him.

They shared a silence. A comfortable one, where a calm city buzz filled up the warm evening air. It made Chris feel more at ease.

"Pretty." Chris tried. He couldn't believe he actually was here and especially what for.

"Actually Raccoon City is a God awful city which should be wiped off the face of the planet." Wesker responded, to which Chris didn't know what to say. The blond grinned at Chris. "I'm just playing with you."

Chris chuckled, still very nervous. He tried to think of just as clever a response. "Well, we probably should do that inside... Heh." It came out more awkward than witty. He always thought of these lines as of what he was supposed to say when he would ever get that far with a girl. Luckily, he never had to use this talent prior to today.

Chris looked at the blond and Wesker looked back, shaking his head. "If you truly want this we should take the time." He said, his eyes sharing a gentleness Chris had never expected him to have.

Chris took a deep breath and remained silent for a while.

"This is what you desire, is it?" Wesker asked.

Chris didn't answer for a while. Would he be able to hide this part of him once he had... acted on it?

"Do the feelings ever go away?" Chris asked after a long silence.

Wesker smiled at him teasingly. "No, Chris, they don't." Wesker's bluntness didn't really help.

"But you stop letting the opinions of imbeciles affect you as time goes by." He puts a hand on Chris' shoulder to which the brunet tenses. "Or in terms appropriate to your age: it gets easier." The blond said.

Chris frowned. He didn't say anything, his tense demeanor showing his constant inner battle. He didn't think it would be this... hard.

The blond took a step back and then opened his hand to Chris. "We don't have to do anything." He said reassuringly. "We can also just converse."

The brunet looked at Wesker carefully, and the sympathetic look in the blond man's eyes struck something deep inside of Chris. 

He felt his eyes tear up for a moment, but to stop himself from crying, he takes in a deep breath.

"Okay." The young brunet answers, to which the blond smiled encouragingly.

He takes the blond's hand and they gently walk into Wesker's apartment.

No turning back now.


End file.
